


【兰森x查尔斯】Knaves

by FangYang



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: Knives Out里的兰森和We Have Always Lived in the Castle里的查尔斯 一个恶劣骄傲一个漂亮爱钱是两个坏蛋互相利用又拥抱的故事。
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Thrombey
Kudos: 68





	【兰森x查尔斯】Knaves

**Author's Note:**

> 大量dirty talk 非常粗俗直白

查尔斯是个给钱就能干的漂亮婊子。比风俗店搔首弄姿的妓女们还要漂亮的奶子、更为不知羞耻会潺潺流水的红色肉洞，以及那总是带着春色上翘的眉眼，兰森对这个该死的婊子了如指掌——因为对方正被他按在身下毫不留情地操干着。

他漫不经心地往紧致的壁肉里顶入好几根手指，动作极其粗鲁地热烘烘的内里拱起一个锥形的模样，而后便用指节狠劣地碾压过那几块他心知肚明、颇为熟悉的软肉。于是查尔斯恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，嘴里却被顶得东倒西歪地啊啊叫了起来，“你他妈的——”查尔斯用肉洞紧紧地夹着兰森的手指，隆起的白皙奶子已经被男人捏上了好几道红痕，“你他妈绝对是故意的！”

“我替我母亲感谢你的问候。”兰森动作优雅，轻飘飘暼过去的眼神让查尔斯忍不住想到那些摆弄艺术品的贵族——他可不是什么贵族，他的脖子上还带着用屁股换来的钻石项链，兰森给他买的，连正儿八经的漂亮包装盒都没有，随便从棕色大衣的口袋里掏出来扔在他的手上，而还未等他眉开眼笑地试戴完毕，这个不可一世的满脑子只有操洞的混蛋就把他一把掀翻在床上掐他的奶子。

接纳过男人数次操干的肉洞急不可耐地在兰森手中变得松软起来，像个女人似的开始自动流出骚荡的湿漉粘液来。“哇哦，”兰森恶劣至极地用一副夸张的语气来描述他已然见过多遍的画面，“我的小婊子，你的洞流了好多水呢。”

查尔斯满不在乎地撇嘴。“兰森——”他软软地脱长了音调，本就甜腻的声音里像染上了一层勾人意味来，他笑意盈盈地抬起脚踩开对方整洁的大衣，“堂堂德莱斯代尔家的少爷是不是老二不行？讲了那么久的废话是需要掩盖你又软又短的事实吗？”

兰森冷冷地笑了起来。从查尔斯躺着的位置看过去，男人处于一个上位者的地位低头望着他，嘴角挂着一丝不屑的、极其高傲的笑容，“给你脸了，婊子。”于是他慢条斯理地脱下自己的大衣、毛衣、裤子与围巾，随意地往后扔在木质地板上，而粗得可怖的阴茎则凶猛地弹了出来打在查尔斯漂亮的面庞上，被他以一个用手掌握住对方脖颈的姿势狠狠地顶到了查尔斯的嘴边，“舔。”他简洁而漠然地命令到。

他紧紧箍着对方的脖颈，贴近掌心的皮肤传来动脉跃动的触感。这个姿势让查尔斯最脆弱的部分全数掌控在兰森手里了，仿佛只要他用上点力气，这个仍在弯着眼睛对他露出勾人笑容的欠操婊子就会被他结束生命。查尔斯根本不会有一丝害怕的神情，他缓慢地伸出舌头，好让男人看清楚他舔舐的动作，然后便绕着阴茎头部吮吸了好几圈，发出吃得津津有味的啧啧水声，“你也就这根鸡巴有点用处了。”

兰森将阴茎往他大张的嘴巴里顶得更深，查尔斯的面庞两颊都被他顶得鼓鼓囊囊了起来，被填满得没有一丝空隙的口腔里只能发出唔唔的闷哼声，于是如他所愿，查尔斯并未再能说出一句挑衅他的脏话。他冷着眼去看对方像个荡妇一样摇着屁股吃他的鸡巴，随手往松软的被褥底下抽出一盒雪茄——他和查尔斯都不是爱收拾的人，更何况这是个做爱操洞的地方，他们将所有的物品随意扔放，满床的金银首饰与钻石支票里躺着不少花大价钱买来的雪茄。他点燃了一根，然后在烟雾里看查尔斯为他口交。

查尔斯几乎将整张脸都埋在了男人的阴茎上，粗硬滚烫的性器直直地顶在了娇嫩的喉口里，摩擦着上颚的腥浓感觉让他湿得更加厉害。他熟练地舔过阴茎上的青筋，过于胀大的鸡巴将他的面庞撑得几乎变形，兰森吸着雪茄看了一会，猛然按住对方的脑袋将他往自己的胯下按。“骚货，全都吃进去。”

他才不会对这个吸鸡巴的荡妇有什么可怜的心情。他早就看透了，查尔斯爱极了这样粗暴的对待，舔男人的阴茎反而会让对方爽得流出来的水都要把床单淋湿。对方被他突然凶猛的动作顶弄得发出了难受的闷哼声，含糊不清地嘟囔了好几句，他猜对方大概是想骂他狗娘养的混蛋或者是精虫上脑的废物——无所谓。他挺着腰大力操干着那张能说会道的嘴巴，当作了另一个能接纳自己性器的肉洞，查尔斯努力放松着喉口，东倒西歪地被阴茎撞得倒在了兰森结实的大腿上，唾液控制不住地往下流，将他泛起潮红与眼泪模糊的面庞沾染得一塌糊涂。

“你的嘴怎么这么会含鸡巴？”兰森抚开了查尔斯搭在额前的碎发，“跟你的小洞一样是个阴茎套子吧。”

男人的阴茎已经顶入了他的喉管，该死的兰森，妈的他绝对是看在钻石项链的份上才没有一口咬断他的老二——查尔斯愤愤地想着，他翻了个白眼，整张脸都陷入了男人浓密的阴毛里，滚烫的性器将他的喉管都顶出了一个可怖的阴茎形状。对方在他口中又抽送了几十下，这才将他拉回了怀里。

查尔斯呼吸到新鲜空气后咳了好几声就来骂他，“操你妈的——咳、咳！”他报复性地往兰森的胸口上留下了一个不轻不重的咬痕，“你他妈的有病！”

“满足你的嘴巴也算有病吗？我亲爱的小荡妇。”兰森吃吃地笑了起来，“你的水流得可是能打湿我新买的羊绒床单了。张开腿，我要操你的洞。”

他伸出手往那处热到融化的肉洞里抠挖了好几下，查尔斯瞪了他一眼便熟悉地张开腿往他身上坐，于是兰森一边把阴茎往他湿黏滑腻的臀缝里顶，一边笑眯眯地去惹他，“你嘴巴怎么这么红？是偷偷涂了妓女才用的唇膏吗？”

“你是不是阳痿？要涂也是涂你他妈的鸡巴液。”查尔斯的内裤早就不知道被扯到哪儿去了，只有一双白色的短袜还挂在脚踝上，他翘着屁股，压低腰部的姿势让他一下将奶子送到了兰森的面前。兰森用力地拧他还挂着自己送的红宝石乳环的粉色奶头，扯着扣子就往外拉成一道淫靡又情色的形状，查尔斯啊啊地惊叫起来，穴口也抵着阴茎的头部蹭得更加厉害，他掰开自己的臀肉，将饥渴的肉洞对着他想念已久的阴茎嗲声嗲气哀求着，“进来、兰森——快点进来——”

“欠操的婊子。”兰森吸了口雪茄，而后往床头柜子上的烟灰缸里按灭了，“你真该去当个每天光着身子只知道吃男人鸡巴的妓女，伺候的富商一定很愿意将他们的钞票塞进你被精液灌满的肉洞里。”

他凑上前去用嘴巴咬住查尔斯的奶头，又掐着对方的腰用力地往自己的阴茎上按，即便是像个女人一样出了水、又吃过兰森的鸡巴无数次，这样一根粗硬滚烫的性器操进肉洞里，将整个穴塞得满满当当不留一丝缝隙，查尔斯忍不住尖叫起来，“啊啊——好大……”那些紧致湿润的壁肉争先恐后地裹着男人的阴茎，疼痛感与满足感一起在查尔斯的感官里炸开来，兰森只是继续啃咬他的奶头，又用手将他的大腿掰得更开——几乎掰成一条直线，得益于查尔斯练过瑜伽的无用爱好——而后便狠厉地往里一顶，布满青筋的可怖阴茎毫不留情地操到了肉洞的最深处。

查尔斯整个人跌倒在男人的怀里，只有兰森的鸡巴将他死死地盯在对方的身上。这个混蛋并没有给他什么喘息的机会，湿淋淋裹着他穴里水液的阴茎猛地连根抽出又顶入，他大张着嘴几乎连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能随着被操干的动作一颠一颠地将奶子往兰森的嘴边送；那些痛感很快转变成了舒爽感，他被操得唾液都流了出来，又被从他胸前抬起头的男人掐着两颊舔去了。体内的阴茎每次都能准确地碾压过他每一个敏感点，因此那些不知羞耻的浪肉都在饥渴地裹紧着这根布满青筋的紫红色性器，查尔斯搂着兰森的脖子，又忍不住骑在男人身上扭动着屁股，“好大、好爽——操，”他撅着嘴巴和给他钱的恶劣少爷接吻，“兰森……”他的语气里带上了连自己都没发现的撒娇意味。

“操什么？”兰森用阴茎去顶开肉洞里地每层软肉，兴致盎然地边在对方红通通的嘴唇上留下好几个咬痕，边欣赏这样一个漂亮的人在自己的身上被操得东倒西歪一塌糊涂的模样，“操你的洞，骚货。还吃不饱吗，扭得那么厉害——下次要不要试试两根一起操你？我往按摩棒上面镶个你最爱的切面钻石，然后把你的肉洞撑破撑坏……”

“你妈的……”查尔斯的眼泪打湿了整张面庞，“你有本事就拿来试试，我、我才——不怕……”

“不怕你缩那么紧干什么？”兰森拍了他的臀肉一巴掌，“放松点，你是想把我夹坏吗？”他更加用力地操干着查尔斯的肉穴，湿淋淋的汁水将他的下腹弄得一片狼藉，对方的表情是爽极了，整个身体都在他的怀里被染成了情欲而动人的粉色。他去拧查尔斯的乳头，上面已经被他玩弄得破皮了，又去连续地扇对方比女人还要挺翘的白嫩臀肉，于是那个荡妇的小穴将他的阴茎吃得更紧更深。查尔斯仰着纤长的脖子去迎合他的操干，抽插间发出肉体拍打的淫靡声响，屁股很快被手和阴茎一同拍打得红肿起来，“兰森——唔啊、啊……兰森！”漂亮婊子爽得只会断断续续地呼喊他的名字了，他狠力一操，几乎要将阴茎底下的睾丸也一同送进那个高热的肉洞里。

查尔斯便被他插得发出了无声的尖叫，几乎就要扭着屁股从这个可怖吓人的阴茎上逃跑，兰森掐着他的腰将他重新往自己的鸡巴上按，犹如狂风暴雨似的快速往那个不断涌出水液的肉穴里操干着。查尔斯无力地伏在他结实的胸膛上用可怜的眼神向他求饶，里面还有兰森熟悉的“去你妈的”，他得意地笑了起来，从胸腔里传来的笑声带着查尔斯一同震动；在对方像失禁了似的在他身上泄出大股精液时，他也将滚烫的浊液灌进了查尔斯的肚子里。

查尔斯还在高潮的余韵里迷茫地喘着气，兰森刚射了精，完成了一场完美又畅快的性事，他心情大好地亲了对方红扑扑的脸庞好几口，又往鼻尖上留下了一口明显的恶劣齿印，最后就着性器还插在对方肉洞里的姿势抱着翻了个身，整个人将查尔斯牢牢实实地压在了身下。

“拔出去。”查尔斯软绵绵地用手肘撞他的腰，“你好重。”

兰森懒洋洋地笑了起来：“用鸡巴堵着你的洞才不会让精液流出来。说不定还能给我生个孩子呢。”

“操你妈的。”查尔斯沉默了一下，被对方的体重压得动弹不得，别说那根半硬的阴茎还钉在他敏感又红肿的穴肉里，“除非你给我买个黄金打造的婴儿车，那我才会考虑一下。”

男人哈哈大笑。兰森趴在他的身上有一下没一下地玩弄着查尔斯棕色的发梢，突然就想起了第一次见到对方的场景——那是一个毫无意义的酒会，他本着回外公家捞点零花钱的念头，端着杯红酒在偌大的花园里闲逛与保持着恶心的假笑，查尔斯就站在他的好妹妹梅格身边，用那双发亮的漂亮眼睛去紧紧盯着对方手上的卡地亚手镯。他一下子就被吸引了目光，站在旁边的暗处里饶有兴趣地听着查尔斯口不从心的假意夸赞。待到梅格离去，他走了出来，漫不经心地询问对方：“干你屁股一次多少钱？”

从此以后他和查尔斯搞上了。他没有想到这个看起来为了钱会张开腿的婊子居然是个第一次吃男人鸡巴的雏，查尔斯也没有想到原来为了一个卡地亚手镯要被操得肉洞发肿走不动路——当然后来兰森给了他更多的钱，妈的。兰森想到这里又笑了起来，他把手伸到查尔斯的身前去揉对方的奶肉，说：“我快要没钱了。我外公准备把所有的财产留给那个巴西来的婊子。”

查尔斯愣了一下。“那你以后就不能操我了。”

“帮我个忙，宝贝。”他边玩对方的奶头边开口，“我要把那个该死的老头弄死。恐吓人是你最擅长的吧？”他不紧不慢地跟查尔斯说了自己的计划，对方便眉开眼笑地扭过头来亲他的侧脸，“行。”查尔斯伸出手与兰森十指相扣，“事成之后我要一辆新款的宝马。”

“成交。”兰森抱着他，用再次硬起来的阴茎在他湿漉漉的肉穴里蹭来蹭去，“那再来一次。”

Fin.


End file.
